Ultimate Ghost Rider: Legion Vol 1
by Darth-Rockwell
Summary: Based in the Ultimate Marvel Universe this is the story of Ghost Rider. It has been updated and changed. Witness the birth of the Rider in the Ultimate Universe as never before. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own any of the rights to this property and am not affiliated with Marvel in anyway. Any resemblance to real people or situations is strictly accidental.

_Issue 1: Promises_

**July 1983 - Seattle, Washington**

The smell of sulfur hung heavy on the wind. Normally the cool sea breeze would feel good coming up off of Puget Sound on a hot summer night. Instead all that it did was bring the smell of the hunter to its prey. Deep in one of back allies that was home to many of the homeless of the city one man hid in fear. His time was up. It had been a foolish deal. A deal made out of desperation. Now the time had come to pay for the deed. But he would be damned if he was going to go quietly. To hell with hiding, running had paid off thus far maybe it would keep working.

Getting to his feet he started to run down the alley. It didn't matter to where at the moment. Dashing headlong he made his way farther into town. He should have known when he started running that he would have to continue. Stopping here had more then likely cost him his life. Well his pursuer was going to have to keep pursuing if he wanted him. Sweat poured down his brow as he turned a corner. Chancing a look back he just saw the empty darkness of the alley. Reaching up he ran his arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away. When he removed his arm there in front of him was what he was fleeing.

Standing directly in front of him like an unmovable wall was the creature its self. It had come to him in the moment of his deepest need. It had promised him such things that he could not resist. Yet as soon as they were in his grasp it all had been snatched away. At first he thought the creature would not come because the bargain had not gone as planed. Though as with all things done in the darkness it had. Demanding payment. That was when he had started to run.

Flames roared deafening from the creature in front of him. Its head a skull rapped in flame with a twisted toothy grin. He stumbled backwards as the thing approached, "I wont pay. You didn't hold up your end of the bargain!" Finding that his footing was lost he ended up on the ground looking up at his assailant, "Riches you had said! Power! I'm a homeless bum on the run because of you!" Faced with death the courage came easily.

No words escaped the abominations mouth but a boney finger pointing at him from out of an Armani suite. Bending over the creature bent over pulling the sniveling man to his feet. When he was looking the man in the eyes his raspy voice stated, "Your soul belongs to me."

"I beg to differ," a cold flat voice declared, "It belongs to me Rider, not you. You have no power to make contracts just collect on them."

Still holding the trembling man by his shirt the Rider didn't even acknowledge the presence of the speaker. "You are mine. Do as I say and you can keep living your meaningless life for now. Chose not to and I end it here and now."

Charles Blaze knew the voice that had joined the situation. It wasn't a voice he thought he would hear again. He had been approached by the man shortly after the creature that now held him had appeared to make his deal. He had told him flatly that the deal would go bad; that he could help fix it if he wanted him to. Of course at the time it didn't seem likely so he had blown it off. Now he wished he had paid attention. Staring at the flaming skull creature he noticed that the other was directly behind it. Then he saw the man place his hand on the creatures shoulder.

"Release him. Now," That was all the man said.

He could feel the creatures grip loosen but then tighten again.

"I said release him."

"No," the only reply.

Then he noticed the man look at him, "If I'm to help you, you are to promise me whatever it is that I ask of you."

All that he could think of was being free of this creature. Surely whatever it was that this man wanted couldn't be any worse then what this creature sought now, "I promise anything."

"Good." A reddish light came over the man so that his face could be seen in the darkness. It was of an older man. A gentle face of a grandfather. Aged but soft. His white hair slicked back and his eyes heavy. In an instance the face went from gentle to stern and the mans hand clamped down on the creatures shoulder bring it to its knees. Charles fell to the ground in amazement as the creature lost its grip. He backed up just a little but could not advert his gaze from the spectacle in front of him.

If it was possible the creature looked like it was in pain. An unearthly howl escaped its lipless mouth. Fire erupted from the place where the man had his hand engulfing the suit. A sneer now filled the old mans face. "You went to far Rider! You are my servant! It is I who created you! Now it is I who will destroy you as you sought to destroy me!" In a great engulfing ball of flames the creature was gone. All that remained was a pile of ash at the old mans feet. The face that a moment ago that had seemed filled with anger and power was back to the soft gentle face of an old man.

"It is time we discussed my payment." He offered Charles a hand up and smiled.

**2002 - New York, New York**

The penthouse was stuffed with decorations in preparation of birthday party. A party that seemed to have come to soon for Charles Blaze. He walked around the room looking at the pictures that were hung on the wall. He had come so far from that alleyway in Seattle ninteen years ago but in someways it still haunted him. The worst part is that it would probably haunt him to the day he died. Sighing as he gazed at the pictures of his family he just shook his head. He had to get back to the office. He had just come home to see how the decorating went. It was important to him that everything be perfect for his little Johnny. After all he had done he wanted to make sure her sweet sixteen went off without a hitch.

XxxxX

"Hey Johnny why don't we go check out what they got at Macy's?" pipped an exuberant little gal sitting next to her best friend. Barley having turned sixteen her self Lisa Roland was thrilled to have her license and was dragging Johnny around with her. Young ,blond, skinny, and to rich for there own good the two had been out on the town since the early hours of the morning. That's what happens when you have rich parents who cater to your every whim.

Of course Mr. Roland had tried to get Lisa to let the chauffeur drive them around but the young lady had been adamant about wanting to drive her new BMW. So the two had spent the day just being teens and shopping to their hearts were content.

Looking over at another table at the food court Johnny at first didn't hear her friend. She was to busy gazing at the local wildlife. Boys. At sixteen she was all ready the heartthrob that her father feared. Blond hair, ice blue eyes, a soft round face with gently pronounced cheekbones she drove the boys wild. However most boys knew who she was, or better to say knew who her father was. She wanted to go on a date but every time she tired the boy always ended up canceling. At the moment her attention was focused on a brown haired youth. That was until Lisa stuck her face in the way, "Earth to Johnny? Did you eve n hear what I said?"

"Sorry I was busy," a sarcastic reply, "But sure whatever."

"Great you go off in one of your little trances and I get the sure whatever answer," Lisa pouted, "Hear I am wanting to spend the day with my best friend on her sixteenth birthday spending all the money we can and I get a whatever. If I wanted that kind of treatment I would have gone shopping with the maid."

They both got a good laugh from that. Then Lisa saw what was distracting her friend. Turning back to look at Johnny she smiled and winked. Before she could say anything Lisa was halfway to the boy. She didn't know what to do! How could Lisa do that to her? Then she saw Lisa pointing at her and talking to the guy. She wouldn't! Sure enough she had. They were both were headed back to the table.

"So you are the mythical Johnny Blaze. Never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet you in person," he said as he sat down on the chair. Turning it backwards before he did so, "My names Michael by the way. Like the angle."

"Excuse me Miss."

Turning Johnny saw the person addressing her. It was an old man in a brown suite leaning on a cane. "Can I help you?"

"I seemed to have dropped my wallet there. Can you pick it up for me?"

Another old pervert that got his willies by watching young teens. She looked at him with disbane. But when she saw his face wrinkle in pain from the look she looked to where he had pointed. Sure enough there was a wallet. Looking at him again he looked like such a sweet little old man. "Sorry about that." She reached over and handed him the wallet.

"Thank you my dear. Oh and Happy Birthday." With that he turned and left.

How? How had that man known it was her birthday? Turning to look at her friend and the boy she had a jaw open. Looking back over her shoulder for the old man she couldn't find him. "How? How had he known?"

"Johnny your famous, deal with it. He probably reads magazines in the old people home," Lisa laughed, "I'm surprised it's been as quite as it has been today around you."

XxxxX

"Thanks for the party Dad. It was great," laying on the sofa looking out the window at the city Johnny smiled, "And thanks for keeping the paparazzi away. I know that had to cost you a lot. But I appreciate it."

He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. He couldn't tell her. That had been part of the deal. Part of the promise. When he had made the deal it sounded so simple. Somehow he thought he wouldn't become attached. That he would be a workaholic and that his wife could raise the kid. Sometimes plans just didn't work out they way you wanted them too. He had already lost Sarah and he would lose Johnny too. Not in the same way however. It would be worse.

"Your welcome honey. It was your special day, I wanted it to stay that way." He mad his way over to the sofa sitting on the arm looking down at her, "So what did you and Lisa do today anyway?"

Gazing up at him smiling she answered, "We went to the mall, Macy's, Bloomingdales. You know girl stuff." He reached down and messed up her hair.

"So what your telling me is that I'm going to have some hefty credit card bills coming in the mail?"

"Sorta," she chimed.

"Anything else I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I saw the cutest old man today. Though it was sort of sad. His pants had a whole in them so when he stood up from a table his wallet fell out. It was really weird though," She paused, "After I helped him he told me thanks and happy birthday."

Her fathers hand that he had on her forehead lost all warmth and she swore the color went from his face, "What did he look like?"

She sat up alarmed, "Why?!"

"Johnny what did he look like?" He was staring at her unblinking, "Tell me did he have a cane? Was it red with a skull on top?"

She racked her brain trying to recall. She hadn't paid that much attention to him. Slowly she reformed the picture in her mind of that afternoon. "Yeah I think he did."

He had never moved so fast. Something had upset him badly of that Johnny was sure. But how could telling him about the old man get him so riled up?

"Who is he?" she stated flatly as she watched him move about the room looking for something. What he was searching for though she couldn't figure out.

With an edge to his voice that she had never heard before her father simply stated, "I'll tell you someday when I'm ready. I promise. Just stay away from him okay Johnny. Stay as far away from him as you can."

**Heaven**

Michael approached the gate resting his hand on it. It was time to report in what he had found. Normally this didn't bother him but something about this particular case did. It had to be that the person he was sent to watch and observe didn't know that there were things in motion that would affect them that they had no say in. The greatest gift man kind had been given was agency to chose right from wrong. In one moment that was taken from the child. He wished he could give it back. Never the less he had to let the boss know what he had found out. Also that Mephisto had approached the child.

**2004 - Central Park, New York**

It was such a beautiful day. She was just glad that she was able to enjoy it outside of the apartment. In the two years since her sixteenth birthday she had spent more time inside then she cared to. Eighteen and on her own now she enjoyed the freedom. Some part of her was still hurting though that she had never gotten that explanation from her father though. She really would have liked to know what had made him so upset. But now she would never know.

He had been killed a few days after her birthday. Orphaned at sixteen. Thinking about it she reached up and grabbed the crucifix around her neck. It had been her mothers. Or at least that was what her father told her. We wanted to have something inscribed on it before he gave it to her but he'd forgotten. It had even slipped his mind to wrap it. It was the thing he had been searching for in the apartment that night.

She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed where she was wondering in the park. Taking a moment to get her bearings she looked around. There was a fountain and on it a little old man. Something about him tugged at her mind. Did she know him? He looked up at her and she adverted her eyes.

"Aw my dear," he said, a sweet charm in his voice, "I was wondering if we would ever meet again."

So she did know him but from where?

"I'm your Grandfather Lucius."

Grandfather! Then she spotted it in his hands. It was the cane. He was the man from the mall. But if he was her Grandfather then why had her father wanted her to stay away from him?

Seeing the panic on her face Lucius smiled, "I'll explain everything. I promise."


End file.
